A Fairy
by Goddess of Books
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a fairy. She is given a mission to change an assassin's life and is to be his accomplice in order to achieve her dream as a Captain of the Fairy Agency in the Human Criminology Section. Even for a fairy, it's hard to deal with Battousai.
1. Default Chapter

**A Fairy **

**Chapter One**

Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a fairy. She is given a mission to change an assassin's life and is to be his partner in crime in order to achieve her dream in being a Captain of the Human Criminology Section. Even for a fairy, it's hard to deal with the Hitokiri Battousai, a well known feared assassin in Japan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I wish I did!

The morning was bright, the sprites flying atop freely, their expressions happy. The little children on the streets holding their mother's hands were laughing gaily. The goblins who were once enemies now were friends of the fairies. The elves sang joyfully in a chorus atop the stage of the theater. It was another peaceful and happy day in the Fantasy World. But it wasn't for a certain raven haired young fairy of seventeen.

"Professor Genzai! You must be kidding! I can't possibly go to that dirty human beings world to change some assassin's life. That's not a life of a young girl like me!" the teenager yelled. She glared at her mentor.

Professor Genzai winced at his student's words. "Calm down, Kaoru," he said gently. "It is your job to do so as a test for you if you want to join the Fairy Agency especially since it's your dream to be a Captain of the Blue FA Team. You have to prove to the FA authorities that you are capable of doing it."

"But, professor, can't there be any other way?" Kaoru protested. "I don't want to deal with an assassin. I might as well kill him for committing murders even if he does it to eliminate drug addicts, criminals, and etcetera. Why must I change his life? Why not kill him?" Kaoru growled.

"Because we fairies do not kill human beings nor do we hurt them. Haven't I taught you the values of being a good fairy, Kaoru?" Professor Genzai sighed tiredly, massaging his forehead.

Kaoru looked away and didn't answer. He was right after all. She knew she had to do it in order to be a great officer in the FA. She had no choice.

The old professor scrutinized his student. Kaoru always wore jeans and sweaters in the winter, blouses in spring, autumn, and shorts and skirts in summer. She was casually wearing jeans and a simple tee shirt with a knee length wool coat to keep her warm since it was autumn already. It was amazing how she had grown up to be a lovely fairy. He brought her up and took her under his wing when her father passed away when she was just a child of four. She had a fiery temper that scared away most kids her age, but she still had childhood friends who cared about her. Professor Genzai smiled as he remembered Kaoru chasing Sanosuke out of anger, for the latter teased her incessantly for being the only female martial arts student. But when Kaoru was about to swing her sword above Sanosuke, he grinned and said, "You are one scary girl." That stopped Kaoru. Out of the blue, they started laughing and ended up being close friends. Whatever made them laugh? Professor Genzai wondered. Misao and Megumi, then, came to Kaoru's life and were always there for her. Years have passed, and yet their friendship remained intact and strong as ever.

Kaoru Kamiya had a long black hair, past her shoulders with bangs on her forehead, making her more attractive than she already was. She was slender, stubborn, kind, loyal, and compassionate. Her azure eyes reflected all her emotions. She was a very determined fairy and was the top of her course of Human Criminology in the University of Intelligence, one of the prestige universities in Fountain City.

Kaoru turned to her professor and her grandfather. He was now in his seventies, still healthy and robust. How she loved her grandfather. He had taught her well.

Professor Genzai was a professor of the University of Intelligence and specialized in Human Criminolgy. He was wise beyond his years and was admired by his students and fellow professors especially the Commander in-chief of the FA. He helped decipher codes and crimes of the human beings for the FA. Tough was one would describe him when he worked in difficult cases. Though he was plump, he still maintained the speed he had as a young man.

Despite his snow-like hair, he still held good features, his eyes showing kindness. Not only was he a professor but was one of the brilliant doctors in the Fantasy World. Doctors in the fairy world held powerful healing powers. Though every fairy had healing powers, it was doctors who cured the wounded in critical conditions.

"You once told me, grandpa, that fairies help human beings have better lives," Kaoru said quietly. "We fairies are friends of human beings despite their wrongdoings. We fairies change their lives so they can live in harmony. I will never forget those words, grandpa."

Professor Genzai smiled gently at his granddaughter. "I'm glad you remember, my dear. I have taught you well."

"Yes, you did a good job, professor. Just tell Suzume and Ayame to be careful so they can follow my footsteps and be great fairies. So shall we get down to business, Professor Genzai?" Kaoru said in a businesslike tone.

"Sure. Your mission starts in half an hour." The professor got up from his leather seat and went to the filing cabinet. He opened it, ran his hand on the folders, and got the file he was looking for.

"This is the file of the assassin the FA wants you to take care of." He handed it to Kaoru.

Kaoru scanned the contents of the file. She studied the picture of the assassin. He had dark long red hair tied high in a pony tail matching the crimson color of the blood. He had amber eyes, his face emotionless.

"Good Lord! He's cold- blooded. Look at his eyes!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I might as well say I will be dealing with a handsome demon rather than a human being. Is he really human?" Kaoru widened her eyes, as she read the data.

Professor Genzai's eyes turned serious. "You must be extra careful, Kaoru. He is quite dangerous. The FA gave you this case because they believe in your abilities as a fairy. You have a huge potential, Kaoru. You are a talented fairy. It is up to you to decide if you want to take this case or not. If not then-"

Kaoru interrupted him. "Of course I will take it! Who do you think I am, a coward? I'm going to do it. I will prove to the FA that I can do it on my own." Kaoru gave a salute and grinned.

"You are on, Kaoru Kamiya. Meet the lieutenant in his office in five minutes. I will give him a call to let him know. Take care, my dear."

Kaoru hugged him and said softly, "I will take good care of myself. After all, you brought me up, grandpa."

Kaoru got off her air space car. She looked up at the station and admired its architecture. The FA building was enormous. It was built a billion years ago, made of strong bricks and stones. It was protected by magic to keep it standing for an eternity. As she entered, an elf with blonde hair greeted her from the receptionist desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Kaoru! Lieutenant Morris is expecting you." She smiled warmly at Kaoru. She extended her hand, and Kaoru shook it.

The elf had emerald eyes showing her pleasant character. She had an affable nature, Kaoru sensed. She had a perfect fair complexion, and her face shaped like an oval. She was beautiful than most elves Kaoru had met.

What is she doing as a receptionist? She should be model! Kaoru mused

Kaoru saw the brooch pinned on her white blouse which held her name. "Thank you very much, Ms. Belle Vandom. Would you please tell me the way to his office?" Kaoru asked.

"I would be more than happy to guide you to his office," Belle said replied in a pleasant voice. "Please follow me."

Kaoru followed her. They passed through a hallway and stopped in front of a transparent elevator. Belle typed in the digital password. The door opened and they went in.

As the elevator went upwards, Kaoru admired the view of the headquarters of FA through the transparent wall of the elevator. People were milling around, officers dressed in dark blue robes with the emblem of the FA and were busy typing in their computers and some with their lap tap. Outsiders were talking to the officers of emergency cases such as accidental fire, car crashes, lost things and so on except cases of crimes. There were no crimes at all, no kidnappings. The Fantasy World was a beautiful and peaceful world. There was an honest government. The environment was clean, and the technology was far way too advanced than in the human beings world.

Kaoru was glad that she was a fairy. She loved everyone who lived in the Fantasy World. All were friendly, honest, and kind unlike the human beings who inhabited the earth.

Elevators automatically opened, surprising Kaoru.

"We are finally here, Ms. Kaoru," Belle said. She stepped out and headed to the end of the hallway, Kaoru close behind her heels.

Kaoru saw the double oak doors bearing the name of the lieutenant. Lieutenant Vole Morris, Kaoru read silently.

Belle knocked on the door, and the lieutenants' voice called out, "Come in!" The elf opened it, beckoning to Kaoru to enter. Kaoru walked in, Belle on her side.

"This is Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, Lieutenant," Belle said.

"Thank you for leading Ms. Kaoru to my office, Belle" Lieutenant Morris said.

"Your welcome, Morris" Belle replied. "I shall leave and attend to my work." She bowed and left the room.

The room didn't look anything like an office. It was more like a study room with leather bound books on shelves, a filing cabinet beside it. Oil paintings of the sea were hanging on the green walls. A French window was on the opposite side of the shelves, on the right of the desk.

Kaoru saw the lieutenant sitting on his leather chair, his hands folded on his desk. She could see the intelligence in his eyes and knew he was not a man to be trifled with. He was no fool. He had a brunette hair and still looked young in his thirties. Though he wasn't really handsome he had boyish good looks.

"Good morning, Ms Kamiya" he greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Even my kids admire you." He outstretched his hand, and Kaoru shook it.

Kaoru blushed at the compliment he gave her. "I'm pleased to meet you Lieutenant Morris."

"Have you read the profile of Hitokiri Battousai, Ms. Kamiya?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Please call me Kaoru. Calling me Ms. Kamiya makes me feel very old and is too formal."

"As you wish."

"Yes, I have read his profile. He must be very dangerous," Kaoru said in answer to his question.

"He is. He kills to change the era and does whatever he believes is right. Are you aware that you are prohibited to use magic until you have my permission to do so?"

"Yes, I'm aware, Lieutenant Morris."

"Good. Then let me explain what you are to be. You are to be his partner, and as his partner you are to show him the right way to put people to justice. The rest is up to you. So make wise decisions. Be extra careful because it may cost your life. Any questions?"

"How can I contact you?"

"You will be given a make-up powder, which is disguised as device to contact me. And one more thing, act more like a human being not a fairy. If you need anything, just give Belle a ring; she would do everything she can to assist you. Do I make myself clear, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good. You know what to do. Please follow me." He got up and pressed a button on his desk. The shelves opened revealing a lab.

Kaoru gawked at the sight. It was full of weapons, mostly from the human beings world.

Lieutenant Morris pointed to a large black trunk case. "That would be your traveling bag, Kaoru. All your clothes and necessary things are inside. Should you need something like toiletries and whatever fairy girls need, contact Belle through your make-up powder, but if it's an emergency, contact me. Oh, I almost forgot you can also use the engagement ring for an emergency call. All you have to do is touch the diamond."

"An engagement ring?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"You have to pretend that you are engaged to someone else, so he won't be able to fall in love with you."

"Is that so? I wouldn't want to marry a cold man."

"I meant after he changes to a different person. It's a possibility that human beings fall in love with fairies."

"Oh." Kaoru slapped herself mentally. She felt stupid not knowing what he meant.

Lieutenant Morris went to the silver lab table and saw the diamond ring. He handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru put it on and admired it.

"So you are still single, Kaoru."

"What?" Kaoru looked up and saw the smirk on his face. She blushed. "Yes, I'm still single."

The Lieutenant chuckled softly. "You remind me of my wife, Isabella."

"Really?"

"She often blushes like you, Kaoru."

Kaoru giggled.

"Anyway, you must wear this leather jacket so you can look more like a professional."

Kaoru glanced at the black knee length leather jacket lying on the table. She donned on it. It was comfortable and was light.

"It's bulletproof. So you need not worry about using your healing powers."

"I see."

"Now you should go to Japan and begin your mission. Please step in this teleport machine." He motioned to the machine that resembled the transparent elevator Kaoru rode except it was made of stainless steel.

Kaoru did as she was told. The teleport machine was one of the technologies the fairies had created. It could bring anyone in any parts of the world. Kaoru typed in the word Japan as her destination. The lieutenant carried the suitcase and placed it beside Kaoru.

"You will arrive in the airport. Battousai will meet you there. The rest is up to you. You have only six months to accomplish your mission. The results will show if you are eligible to be a Captain of the Blue FA Team. Before I forget, Kaoru, you must never reveal your true identity until he has changed to a different person." He went to the lab table and gave the leather shoulder bag and luggage to Kaoru.

Before the countdown of five seconds, the lieutenant added, "You know, Kaoru, you are free to love a human being. We all have the right to our own path." With that he gave a smart salute and smiled.

Kaoru was surprised at his words. Before she could say a word, she was transported to Japan.

Author's notes: How is it? It's my second fanfiction. Please review! I'm hungry for reviews! Please press that famous button.


	2. Chapter Two

**A Fairy **

**Chapter Two**

Author's Notes: I really appreciated all those reviews. I'm glad you like it and hope that you would continue to enjoy this story. I apologize for the minor errors I made in the first chapter. Please don't mind the mistakes.  
Other interesting characters will be involved in this story to make it more entertaining. I know most of you love Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, and so on. So don't worry, they will be there. However, this story focuses mostly on Kaoru and Battousai. Hope you will continue to read it.  
Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! Arigatou!  
On with the story!

"Please don't kill me!" The man stared in horror at the cold- blooded assassin clad in his dark clothes, who raised his sword, ready to slash him to death. He had heard of a man with crimson hair who killed with no mercy and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. His name sent shivers down anyone's spine. Hitokiri Battousai. He was the feared assassin ever to live in Japan.

Many of his bodyguards were scattered everywhere, the blood dripping. It was a river of blood. All was red and dark.

Battousai looked at the drug dealer with no emotions. He looked like a coward like many of his victims were. They were all weak. They had no right to live. Justice shall have its victory. He wielded his sword and said in a cold voice, "Die, Goku!" He plunged his sword onto his chest until he had no heartbeat. He looked down at his victim, his eyes wide open, showing how frightened he was. Battousai swung his sword so as to remove the blood flowing in his sword and placed it back in its scabbard like a swordsman. Then he left without a glance.

Kaoru flipped open her make up powder in the bathroom all alone, looking annoyed, she said furiously, "Belle! I have been waiting for almost three hours! Where the hell is that pompous ass? How I want to kick that assassin!" She half yelled as she continued, "I will have to use magic to get to that headquarters if I have to. I need to speak to the lieutenant NOW!"

The image in the mirror showed Belle, covering her pointed ears as she winced at her words. God, that woman really has a scary temper. "Calm down, Kaoru" Belle said, trying to soothe her. "I will connect you to the lieutenant immediately." Her image disappeared, and as Kaoru waited impatiently, the lieutenant appeared on the mirror.

"Yes, Kaoru?" was all he could say to address the already angry fairy.

"Thank God, Lieutenant! I have been trying to contact you a million times already. I have been waiting for that stupid assassin for three hours. I want your permission to use magic for my well being like create a car in a flash."

The lieutenant sighed wearily. He had been doing paper work since Kaoru had left. What was more, he had been summoned to an urgent meeting. He still had to finish the piles of work before he was through. Now he was interrupted by Belle from a call from Kaoru when the receptionist said it was an emergency.

"All right, Kaoru," he agreed. "But you have to freeze time before you use magic because I don't want to see reports from onlookers who witnessed it, and that would lessen the chance for you to be a Captain of the FA. Is that clear?"

For the first time in three hours, Kaoru's face lit up and gave a winning smile. "I understand, Lieutenant!" she said in a happy voice.

"One more thing, Kaoru, don't you ever dare use your magic in advantage to hurt human beings," he said sternly.

"Yes," Kaoru said. The image shut down, and it turned back to a mirror, reflecting Kaoru's face.

Kaoru snapped her fingers twice and everything froze. A boy with his ice cream was halfway to his already ready tongue sticking outside to lick his chocolate ice cream, his mother behind who was holding three balloons for her son. Making sure time froze, Kaoru took a deep breath, excited to perform her powers, she smiled as she raised her hand in mid air and said, "A black Volvo." Sparks of bright blue lights radiated from her fingers through the air, forming the car Kaoru wished. In a second the Volvo was gleaming new in front of her. Kaoru smiled at her success.

Kaoru went inside the car, buckled her seat belt, and turned on the ignition. "What a perfect car!" she exclaimed, then scowled as she thought of the killer who was going to be her partner. "Battousai, I'm going to make you pay for it." The car sped away, and time went on as if nothing happened.

The car stopped in front of a café. Kaoru got off the car and stepped inside. She smelled the brewing coffee as she made her way to the counter and sat. People turned their heads, looking at Kaoru and wondering who she was. Even the waiter stopped wiping the cup as he admired the beauty of Kaoru.

Kaoru felt all the eyes on her, but she didn't mind. Instead of feeling nervous, she said to the waiter who gaped at her, "Coffee, please."

The waiter snapped out of his reverie and automatically put down the cup in front of Kaoru, got the saucer underneath the counter, and poured coffee. Kaoru said her thanks and the waiter just smiled and went to do his tasks to other customers.

Kaoru took a sip of her coffee. She felt the warmth it gave her. She knew she had to go to the secret underground to begin her work. But she was too tired, since she waited for three hours. Kaoru sighed. First, she would finish her coffee and then leave immediately.

Battousai parked his BMW in the parking lot of the airport. As he surveyed the crowd in the airport, his amber eyes tried to look for the woman he was assigned to pick up. She was nowhere to be found. Where the hell is she? After waiting for a few minutes, his patience wearing thin, he left with a grunt. He silently fumed as he buckled his seat belt.

The sports car of the assassin stopped in front of a five star restaurant his employer owned. He went inside past the kitchen to a door that had a No Entry sign on it. The people working in the kitchen paid him no attention to who the man was for they were instructed not to meddle with a man with red hair, amber eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. A surveillance camera acting as the cat's eye of the door scanned the figure. Then the door opened on its own welcoming Battousai to enter. Battousai went inside, the door closed.

The room was empty except for a table in the middle. Battousai pressed his hand on the table. It scanned his palm, taking in his DNA. Suddenly the table slid, revealing a hidden passage of stairs leading to the underground head quarters. He stepped down the flight of stairs and headed straight for his boss's office.

The headquarters had an air of mystery. Inside a lab seen through a glass window, Battousai passed by, a team of highly skilled engineers worked their way in assembling a machine.

Battousai rapped on the door and waited for his employer to answer. When he didn't, he opened the mahogany double doors, for he heard voices inside. Strange, there was a woman's voice. Wishing he was mistaken, he opened it.

Kaoru stopped mid-sentence and looked behind her to see who interrupted. To her surprise, it was the man she so hated.

If Battousai were surprised, he wouldn't show it. After all he was an emotionless person. Or so he thought.

"You must be Hitokiri Battousai," Kaoru said in a sweet voice, giving him a warm smile, none of which showed her irritation inside. At all cost, she would remain civil to Battousai and finish her job quickly so she could go back to the Fantasy World and claim her victory of being the youngest Captain of one of the most top teams in the Human Criminology Section of the Fairy Agency. But something was telling her otherwise. She had a deep feeling that it wouldn't be easy dealing with him. So she had to work hard and know him first before taking measures. Be careful, Kaoru, she said to herself.

Author's Notes: Sorry, if it's short. Please bear with me for I have other things to do at home. Thank you so much for reading this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Fairy **

**Chapter Three**

Author's notes: Sorry! It has been a very long time since I updated. I was too lazy and lost inspiration to update until two of my reviewers, Fran and Momoko urged me to update soon. Oh well, I didn't want to disappoint my reviewers so here goes the story written by the Goddess of Books! Enjoy!

The young teenage ninja scowled at her friend. "You're kidding, Meg! Kaoru can't handle a dangerous assassin. That's mission impossible!" she cried out exasperatedly at the doctor who had been her childhood friend.

"Stop it already! Will you, Misao?" Megumi said tiredly, "I can't do anything about it and neither can you. The Fairy Agency decided it for Kaoru to be a captain in the agency she admires. It's her dream ever since she was young. You know how she is when it comes to attaining goals, Misao. She's a very determined lady."

Misao looked away dejectedly. She was worried about her best friend. What if something happened to her? She loved Kaoru as her only sister she never had. She had always been there for her. She couldn't afford Kaoru to be hurt. She had to do something.

No one spoke in the office. Megumi got up from her seat, held both Misao's hands gently, "I know how you feel, Misao, I feel the same thing after all Kaoru is a dear friend. Just have faith in her. She can take care of herself. Don't forget that she's grown up already." Megumi gave a small smile, her eyes reflecting her anxiety and fatigue of treating patients all day. It had taken its toll on her, but she still had the energy left for her friend. Even though she wanted to go home, she wanted to be there for Misao even if it means staying up all night. Though they bicker with each other often, there lay a strong bond between the mature doctor and the hyperactive ninja.

"I don't know, Meg. I'm worried sick about this mission. Hitokiri Battousai has committed so many killings. Do you think a naïve person like Kaoru would be able to change his personality?" Misao pursed her lips, her bangs falling, covering her eyes.

"Like I said, Misao, have faith in her. She knows what she's doing. I'm sure she would be able to help Battousai. I pity him though. He had to kill when he was only twelve. I'm sure Kaoru feels his pain and suffering. She is giving her best not only for her dream, but for him. She wants to make a difference in his life, for one who has never experienced happiness and what life could bring to make it a better place."

"Listen to me very carefully, Misao," Megumi said in a serious voice. "Kaoru is not only a naïve person. She has the gift of compassion. She has never failed to be forgiving. She has a good heart. Her kindred soul will bring light to Battousai's heart and mind. She will do everything she can to change his life. Can you still doubt her abilities as a fairy?" Megumi let go of her hands, crossed her arms, and waited for the sixteen year-old ninja to respond.

"No..." Misao answered in a small voice. "Kaoru has always been the best. She has supernatural abilities that far exceeds even Dr. Genzai's abilities." Misao chuckled softly, "Well, except for her cooking which is extremely bad and could kill anyone who has taken more than a spoonful of her miso soup."

Megumi laughed heartedly as she remembered when she and Misao had tasted her cookies which felt like rocks. "I will never forget when Kaoru made the tofu. It looked like bricks at first sight so we had to give it to the dog, and it almost died!"

They both laughed at the memory. They felt better. The clock stroked midnight and they realized they were tired.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up all night, Meg," Misao said apologetically.

"That's okay, dear. What are friends for?" Megumi gave a wink.

"Thanks, Megumi. I really needed it." They both hugged, and bade each other good night.

"Ah, Battousai, you are finally back," Takasugi said. "Meet your new partner, Kaoru Kamiya."

Battousai looked at his employer questioningly. Why would I need a partner? Why first of all is she a woman? He thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Battousai," Kaoru said coolly. "I must say I'm honored to meet the legendary manslayer in Japan. I have heard a lot about you." She made no motion to extend her hand in greeting.

Battousai ignored what she said. "Takasugi, why would I need a partner?" Battousai said angrily.

His employer studied him. He clasped his hands together and replied in a businesslike tone, "Ms. Kamiya is an excellent partner for you. Besides, your master recommended her. You are to have a partner because I will be giving a very dangerous mission that even you alone can't do it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. But one question, sir."

"What is it?"

"Why is my master involved?"

"That's entirely a different matter, Battousai. All that will be explained when the right time comes. Right now, bring Ms. Kamiya to your apartment. She is to stay in the room next to yours. That's all. You may go," he said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, sir." He opened the door and headed out.

Kaoru gave a formal bow and said quickly, "Thanks, Marko! You are a good actor!"

The fairy impersonating Takasugi gave a wink. "No problem! Take care."

"Will do." With that she hurried off after the Hitokiri Battousai.

My mission begins, Kaoru thought to herself quietly as she followed him.

They entered the elevator which brought them to the refrigerator of the kitchen in the restaurant. Battousai pressed various buttons to lead them out of the underground headquarters.

He remained quiet. Kaoru stared at his back wondering why he chose to be a manslayer.

"Hey, don't you have any other name I can call you?" she asked nonchalantly.

When he didn't answer, Kaoru continued, "Maybe I will call you Kenshin Himura or Shinta is much better. What do you think?"

Battousai tense as he heard his names. He was shocked that his newly recruited partner knew his names before.

He turned to face her, his amber eyes looking deep into his partner's azure eyes. "How do you know my names?" he demanded.

"I have sources, Himura," she said, her eyes showing mischief.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"I will call you whatever I want."

"I won't hesitate to hurt you, Kamiya," he warned.

"Is that a threat? You may hurt me, but you will never kill me because killing me will only result disobedience and will only make you seem like a traitor," she retorted.

"I can always hurt you whenever I want," he said in dangerous low voice and which would have sent shivers down anyone's spine, but Kaoru remained composed and calm, showing no emotions.

"Go ahead," she challenged, her eyes defiant.

In a blur, Battousai was behind her, but before he could twist her arms, Kaoru sprang to action quickly, anticipating his move. She twirled her legs from beneath, but he jumped and Kaoru avoided his kick. She kicked through the walls of the elevator as if her feet were magnetized, her back arched as she landed on the floor, her hands feeling it as her legs sprang back. She was in her defensive stance, giving him a winning smile.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinta," she said teasingly.

"Next time I won't be easy on you," Battousai said in a cold voice.

"And so will I."

Neither of them said a word, both staring at each other. Then suddenly the door opened, breaking the silence. Kaoru relaxed from her stance and stepped out of the elevator, feeling the chilly temperature. Without a glance at Battousai, she went ahead.

When they were in the parking lot of the restaurant, Kaoru said to Battousai, "I will be meeting you in your apartment in an hour. I have somewhere to go. Bye, partner!"

"You are not my partner."

Kaoru paused after opening her door. Her back facing him, she said almost in a sad voice, "You have no idea that life can bring you joy. Hope to see you smile, Shinta."

Battousai was deeply disturbed at what she said. There was something in what she said that he couldn't put his finger on. Kaoru Kamiya was certainly the strangest person he ever met.

He watched her car as the engine went to life and drove away.

Hell, like I care about happiness, Battousai thought. I have no heart. No emotions. I'm a demon and always would be.

Author's Notes: So how did you find it? I know it's short, but I want to leave you in suspense. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

**A Fairy **

**Chapter Four**

Author's notes: Hi, again! I'm so glad that many of you like it! Hope you would continue to read my story again! Thank you so much! There's going to be a little romance in this chapter so if you want to know what happens in this chapter, read on!  
So let's begin!

Lieutenant Vole Morris knocked on the mahogany doors leading to the Commander's private office. He heard rumors that the Commander always worked until the wee hours of the morning. He was well respected in the FA and was famous for his honor and passion in the Human Criminology Section. Though he was the head of one of the most powerful teams in the Human Criminology Section, The Blue FA Team, or commonly known as Blue Eagle, rumor has it that he was planning to retire and give his prestige position to his chosen successor. Anyone would be lucky to be a Commander of the FA, the lieutenant thought.

"Come in!" said a gruff voice.

The private office of one of the most powerful fairies was of a very antique design. It resembled a country house from its exteriors. The walls were covered with bricks, a terrace in the left side of the room showing the busy streets of the city. There were books on shelves, some strewn on the floor.

The doors sprang open automatically. Morris entered, the doors closing behind him. He felt the breeze coming from the terrace and felt the welcoming ambience the private chamber gave. He was surprised that the Commander wanted an antique design with a grand look that made him very unassuming- and he was.

He bowed to the Commander and said, "Commander Nakamura, I have sent Ms. Kaoru Kamiya-"The Commander cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm well aware of that, Lieutenant. Thank you so much for representing me on behalf of Ms. Kaoru Kamiya. I trust in her abilities and especially her knowledge in humans. She's a gifted child. Though I have heard of her terrible cooking, I might as well ask her to make miso soup to kill the annoying dog in the human world. It really drives me nuts when it keeps on barking every time I teleport to Japan."

They both chuckled. "I must say it's a brilliant idea, Commander." He gave a smile.

"Oh no! You kidding me? I wouldn't want to experience her wrath when she's angry. God knows how I would survive her fiery temper. No thank you!" he cried out jokingly.

"I'm surprised, Commander, that even you are afraid of a mere teenager when you are such a powerful person in the Fantasy World," Morris remarked.

"Oh yeah! Why shouldn't I be afraid?"

"You should have tasted her fried fish. It nearly choked the General of the Fantasy World Army."

The Commander gave a hearty laughter. "I remember that one! That was quite something to remember."

Commander Suoh Nakamura was like a father to everyone who met him. He was an easygoing person, always charging ahead like a bullet. Like Kaoru, he possessed a powerful gift anyone would love to have. It was a secret. Nobody knew Kaoru's hidden powers, even Kaoru herself except for the Commander himself and Dr. Genzai. He was in his early sixties, with distinct black hair and snow-like hair. He had gentle and kind eyes with broad shoulders and good physical looks. He was strong and healthy.

"Getting down to business, Morris," he began, "I have a few things to tell you, and this is to be classified. Only between you and me. Do you understand, Morris?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. First of all, Kaoru has hidden powers inside her. It can come out anytime in the mission. She will realize it on her own. In other words, I don't want you to interfere. I want it to happen to her, and she must depend on herself. Forget about the rules you outlined to her. She will do as she wishes."

"But, Commander-"he protested and trailed off as the sight of the Commander's serious expression.

"That is an order, Morris. I have already sent a messenger to tell her. And, lastly, I would find it interesting if an assassin and a fairy get romantically involved." He grinned at the stunned lieutenant.

Hidden powers, huh? Kaoru thought to herself. A mysterious sprite was sent to tell her about it. She remembered the conversation she had had with the sprite in the café.

"You are a special fairy, Kaoru. Make use of your hidden powers wisely. You will need them to help bring happiness to Battousai," the sprite said earnestly.

"Hidden powers?" Kaoru asked, askance. "I don't understand, Lorelei."

"You don't have to understand, Kaoru. It will come naturally. You have the gift."

What bothered Kaoru the most was what she said next before her encounter with Lorelei ended briefly.

"Choose what your heart desires to love and accept. Accept him so you may cherish him." Then that was it. Time froze, and she disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Kaoru muttered, parking her Volvo in the parking lot of the apartment.

With the key in hand, Kaoru opened the door of Battousai. What she saw next was what she had not expected to see.

A man was half dressed with only his towel draped around his waist, his red hair wet from the shower. He smirked at her.

Kaoru's jaw was opened widely in shocked. She had never seen a man half naked. She felt lightheaded and dazed that she never noticed Battousai walking slowly to her.

She held her breath, staring deeply at the amber eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned closer to kiss her. Their lips touched and Kaoru felt a shock of lightning. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm engaged," Kaoru said in a whisper. She brought up her left hand, showing her engagement diamond ring in her ring finger.

Battousai didn't say anything. He just walked away and headed to his room as if nothing happened.

Kaoru looked down, feeling a torrent of emotions she couldn't quite understand. Little did she know that romance was the key ingredient to change the manslayer's life.

Author's Notes: How was it? Hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**A Fairy**

**Chapter Five**

Author's Notes: Finally I have updated. Sorry, it took me so long to update because I was too lazy and I had no ideas, but now I do.

Please bear with me and continue to read my story. Let's see what happens in this chapter.

_Nothing is to be seen in the darkness. All is cast to oblivion. How beautiful darkness is. So intense that nothing matters. No one cares. There is, after all, no help. Just a feeling of apathy._

_Silence reigns darkness itself. There is no warmth._

_What is the meaning of loneliness?_

_Restless souls dwell within. No candle is lit up to reveal the light to the right path. No solace. No comfort. No hope. No love._

_What is life? What is passion? What is destiny? What is love?_

Kaoru closed the book. She reflected on the passage, her eyes looking sad, for it reminded her of the pain she experienced from her childhood. Yet, she had hidden powers to be unleashed.

She rested her palm on the cover of the book. Whoever wrote it respected darkness. One who loved darkness that it can bring solace to the soul. But can it really? Kaoru wondered.

She thought of Battousai. Did she have what it took to change him? How could she when she had to be his accomplice? How was that possible?

There was going to be a ball later at seven o' clock in the hotel owned by Takasugi. Social elites were invited including politicians. Kaoru was to be the escort of Battousai.

Kaoru groaned. "I'm going to be stuck with an assassin for the whole night until midnight," Kaoru complained.

"Sounds like a wonderful Cinderella story. Just like a fairy tale."

Kaoru spun around to see who spoke. She gasped in surprised, seeing one of her childhood friends.

A man with spiky brunette hair and a red bandana worn around his forehead smirked at Kaoru as he gave a wink. The tall man placed his hands at the back of his head and said playfully, "Looks like you are going to have fun with a handsome prince, missy. So who's this UNLUCKY guy?"

Kaoru glared at him. "What are you doing here in my room, Sano?"

Sanosuke Sagara did not answer her. Instead, he glanced at the tidy room. He noticed there were piles of books scattered on the mahogany desk, shelves with leather bound books that had been delivered from the Fantasy World upon the request of Kaoru. The queen sized bed was neatly made.

His eyes fell on the black leather book on the middle of the desk. He picked it up casually, flipping through pages.

"Why are you here, Sano?"

"Because I'm bored." He closed the book and looked at the decorated walls Kaoru designed on her own with paintings of the landscape, flowers, and the ocean. He then faced at his now irritated friend. He just smiled, not caring if she would hit him with a bokken.

"You are so organized as usual, missy, but still a lousy cook. I wonder if you will ever make a good cook. I wouldn't be surprised if Prime Minister Koizumi would choke because of your half- cooked tempura, supposing you were invited in his honor."

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. In a second, she got the bokken under the bed and whacked Sano in the head, so hard that he was seeing stars as his face was contorted with pain. Kaoru gave a satisfied smile, returning the bokken under the bed. She crossed her arms and checking her temper in check, she said, "So are you going to answer my question or not, Mr. Sagara?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "I'm here as your fairy godmother to help you, Cinderella." He rubbed his forehead, the pain now subsiding.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to deliver a box." He clapped his hands twice. As a result, the box was floating in the air, beautifully wrapped with a powder blue ribbon. With a wave of his hand, the box floated to Kaoru and landed on her outstretched hands.

Kaoru held it, looking at her friend with puzzled looks. "What's in here?"

"See for yourself, missy. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be there at the ball. Expect the weasel and the fox also. Tonight is going to be fun and interesting. I feel it in my bones."

Kaoru lit up at the mention of Misao and Megumi. "Really? That's great!" Kaoru replied enthusiastically. But she soon grew sober. "I just remembered something, Sano."

"Hmm?" Sano peered at her.

"Battousai was given an assignment to kill a politician tonight. I know who it is since it is Marko acting as Takasugi for the moment. But there is something I'm more worried about, Sano. Something I can't put my finger on."

Sano just gave a shrug and said casually, "That will even make it more interesting. Just enjoy the party like Cinderella and dance along with the handsomest red haired prince."

"Thanks for the advice, Sano," Kaoru said dryly.

"You're welcome!" he said sweetly. "Just don't forget to drop your bokken, Cinderella," he added with a laugh.

"Sure, I won't forget."

Kaoru sat Indian sit on her bed. "So why are the ninja and the doctor coming?"

"Just for fun, I guess." He sat on the chair by her desk, stretching his legs, yawning out loudly.

"It's more than that, rooster head!" She used her favorite nickname for Sano. When they were young, they would always call each others' nicknames playfully.

"I know, raccoon girl. Weasel girl and Miss Fox are worried about you and besides they want to meet the unlucky prince who is to be the escort of the ugliest raccoon girl in the universe."

Kaoru threw a pillow in response and glowered at him. The pillow whammed on his face making him jump and fall off his chair.

"Serves you right!"

He fell flat on his face. He got up slowly as he groaned in pain and sat on the floor. "Thanks a lot, raccoon girl!"

They both heard the door open.

"Go back, Sano, he's back," she ordered quickly.

With a salute and a wink, he disappeared in a flash.

Author's Notes: How was it? Sorry if it's short! The next chapter will be much more interesting. It will be my version of Cinderella.

Please review! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter Six

**A Fairy**

**Chapter Six**

Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm back, finally. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for like how many months? I'm afraid I don't count the days but I do know that it's been a very long time. A lifetime, indeed.

I was sick all week. I had a bad cold and cough. But I'm fine now and besides I wanted to update before semestral break is over.

So here goes my story! Hope you like it.

Kaoru opened the box Sano had given her. She gasped at the beautiful evening gown. She held the gown by its shoulder and surveyed its design. It was made of silk and was done in black.

Kaoru looked at the mirror, admiring the tube gown in front of her. A wide slit was in the middle of the gown giving it a sexy look but gave a simple and elegant look. The dress was also in pleated black chiffon. It looked as if it was designed by Versace.

She placed the dress on her bed and went to pick up the note in the box.

Kaoru,

Hope you like the gown. You will look absolutely beautiful with this gown. Take care, my dear. Love you with all my heart.

Dr. Genzai

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you, grandpa. I love it," she whispered. She glanced at the clock and saw it was six thirty. The ball was going to start at seven, and she didn't want Battousai to be angry.

A man stood in the corner, hidden in the darkness. He was watching the fairy intensely.

Misao grinned at the sky and said, "Wow! What a beautiful sky! Oh no, Megumi is going to kill me for being late. Wearing her ninja outfit, she clasped her hands to cast a spell, but she stopped abruptly. Someone was watching her. She turned to see a man dressed in a white trench coat, his sharp bangs falling over his ice blue eyes. She looked warily at the man who had a sword at his side.

"What's a fairy like you doing here?" he said in a cold tone. It was more like a statement than a question.

Misao was stunned at what he said. Did he see the flash? But that's impossible! Time always freeze once a fairy teleports. Unless he is…….

"That's right, I'm a fairy," he said as if reading her mind.

Misao couldn't see his face because he was illuminated by darkness. She studied him. He was tall and cold. She could see even in the darkness that he was handsome. She guessed that he was one of the gifted fairies that was sent from the Fantasy World.

When Misao didn't say a word, he spoke, "You are not supposed to be here."

"Why not?" Misao asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Because you will be interfering with Kamiya's job. So stay back."

"I don't care what you say. It's none of your business," she shot back.

"Do what you want, then. You have always been stubborn." With that the man disappeared.

Misao was surprised at what he said. He spoke to her as if he knew her, but she didn't seem to remember when she had met a man with a trench coat and a sword. However, he seemed familiar to her. It had to do with his appearance and stoic expression. His eyes, Misao thought, are like ice. I have seen them before. She closed her eyes, trying to remember. There was something hidden in her memory about the likeness from the mysterious man. Then it hit her like a jolt of lightning. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God! It can't be him," she said in a mere whisper. She shook her head and tried to reason with herself. But she couldn't. She knew in her heart that it was he. The man she had been looking for was here in Japan. The man she loved and lost was somehow part of Kaoru's mission.

As she realized this, she felt a pang of pain in her chest. She tried to breathe to relax herself. But the pain wouldn't go away. Tears slowed down her cheeks. She smiled sadly and called out the name of the man she had come to love when she was a child, "Aoshi."

Kaoru checked herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she congratulated herself.

She left the room and went to the living room to tell Battousai that she was ready. She halted as her eyes fell on the handsome well dressed assassin.

"Wow! You look great, Shinta! My, my, my, the women will be swooning all over you."

He ignored her. He opened the door to leave, expecting Kaoru to follow.

"What impudence! How I want to hit his head with my beloved bokken. Not even bothering to compliment how I look. Hmph!" Kaoru muttered.

As they were on the way to the hotel, Battousai tossed an envelope to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at him questioningly.

"Open it," was all he could say.

Kaoru did as she was told. She took out a file of what appeared to be the politician's bio-data. Gen Harriot, she read. What she saw in the picture sent her goose bumps. His right eye was smaller than his left eye which had a red pupil. He was smiling maliciously, his teeth sharp and yellow. He owned several syndicates engaged in trading illegal drugs and arms. Not only these, he had raped women and children all for the fun of it.

Kaoru wasn't ready for the next information. As she continued to read, she gasped in shock and stared in horror at Battousai.

"He's a cannibal," she said slowly. She was heavily breathing and tried to compose herself.

Battousai was unfazed and remained silent.

"So this is the man you're going to kill," Kaoru said.

If this is the man who is going to be killed, I have to prevent him from being killed. God, he did so much crime. I have to somehow prevent it no matter what. Killing is wrong. This is not the peaceful solution to bring justice. I'm not going to let Battousai take his life, Kaoru thought.

Minutes later, they were now in the hotel. Upon entering, Battousai offered his arm to his partner. Kaoru linked her arm without saying anything. She was anxious but tried to smile as a group of people took their pictures.

People turned their heads to stare at the couple. They both were attractive. Kaoru with her black gown was ravishing as ever, with her straight jet black hair down. Around her neck was a vintage Cartier choker and a Cartier watch around her wrist. She decided to wear the engagement ring.

Battousai was wearing a black expensive tuxedo which held a signature brand. His red hair was tied in a low ponytail. He looked so handsome that women were staring at him with interest.

Kaoru blushed. People were staring at her in awe of her beauty. She smiled faintly until her gaze landed on the ghastly sight of Gen Harriot. Her smile disappeared instantly. She held Battousai's arm tightly.

Author's note: How was it? Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Fairy **

**Chapter Seven**

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was really happy to receive all those reviews. I really appreciated it. Please continue to enjoy my story.

Sorry to keep you waiting. So here we go!

By the way, I got the idea of the story from the book, "Artemis Fowl." I love that book. It's a page-turner.

Battousai felt Kaoru's anxiety. He looked sideways at her and said in a low voice, "You are hurting my arm."

Kaoru quickly released her hand, smiling sheepishly, she murmured, "Sorry."

Battousai didn't say anything. He just strode away to grab a drink.

Great! What am I supposed to do? Kaoru thought. She frowned as she saw Battousai calmly leaning on the wall with his drink in hand. A lady dressed in a red gown was flirting with him, but Battousai wasn't interested in her. He was studying the crowd, most especially the cannibal. He slowly turned to Kaoru's direction and gave a smirk.

When Kaoru locked eyes with the red haired assassin, she felt hot, and her throat turned dry. There were tingling sensations in her neck. She abruptly turned away, blushing. What is wrong with me?

"Hey, raccoon girl! You look stunning, my dear!"

Kaoru spun around to see who spoke. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled radiantly, seeing that it was her longtime childhood friend. "Megumi! Oh, I'm so glad to see you here." She embraced her tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

Megumi hugged her back then let go of her. "How are you, honey?"

Kaoru could see her worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, Megumi." She hesitated. "It's just that…" she trailed off, not wanting to say it. She wanted to go home, but she knew in her heart that she wouldn't because she wanted to achieve her dream. It was her dream that kept her going. True, it was pretty tough to deal with Battousai. How could one prevent killing when she is to be the partner of an assassin? It was truly a preposterous idea. Though, Kaoru knew that she can do it. She would not fail. Even without her powers.

Megumi saw that Kaoru's face hardened. She held Kaoru's hand gently and said to her softly, "No matter what happens I want you to know that I'm here to help you. I want you to be very careful. This is a very dangerous mission, Kaoru. You know that, don't you?"

Kaoru nodded. "I know, Megumi. I will be careful. I can do this on my own." She remembered the conversation with the mysterious fairy. She had powers yet to unleash.

"Good. Let's go have a drink. I want coffee," Megumi said as she went in the direction of the tables. Kaoru followed after her.

"Would you like coffee, Kaoru?"

"No thanks, I prefer a chocolate shake. I want something cool." Up to now, Kaoru's throat still felt dry. She asked the waiter passing by to give her a shake.

"So where are Sano and Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"The rooster head is somewhere gambling with some idiots like him. As for the weasel, she's late. That's makes me worried. I wonder what's taking her so long. She is one hour late already."

"That's unusual of Misao. We should look for her."

"You must not, Kaoru. Your mission is here," Megumi said firmly.

"But-" Megumi cut her off.

"No, Kaoru," she said sharply. "You have a job to do here. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she will be here any minute. That weasel girl can take care of herself. I have no doubt in her abilities as a ninja fairy."

Kaoru smiled. The waiter gave her the shake she ordered. After she said her thanks, she sipped her shake, marveling at the rich taste of the chocolate. Then she drank half of the shake. She felt better. With her quench satisfied, she asked, "How are grandpa and the kids?"

"They're great. But Suzume and Ayame missed you terribly. They wanted to join in your mission, but grandpa said, 'Oh no! You will have to work with a red haired demon. You wouldn't want that, would you, kids?' The kids just cried out in fear then they burst into tears."

Kaoru laughed. " He really is a demon. So what happened next?"

"Dr. Genzai just comforted them. He assured them that you were doing great and that you won't be defeated by this "red haired demon." After that, they ceased crying. So they went to their room and took their nap.

"By the way, I have a message from them. They said 'I love you. Take care, Kaoru!'

Kaoru smiled. "Send them my love too, Meg."

"Will do."

As the two ladies chatted, Battousai was walking in their direction. It was already eight o' clock. He will kill the politician in two hours. But he had a problem. Gen Harriot was on his way to Kaoru. He saw how the cannibal was eyeing Kaoru. Battousai hated it. It was a look of lust.

Misao took a deep breath. "Okay, Misao, calm down and quit crying, will you?" she cried out, exasperated.

She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was already eight. She groaned. "I have been crying for an hour. And man, it's flooded here."

She surveyed her surroundings. She clasped her hands as if in prayer. "With the power of wind, I command you to grant my wish!" She spread her arms, welcoming the wind that enveloped her. As the wind circled her, she hugged herself with her eyes closed. Then as it cleared, she was dressed in a green tube chiffon gown that matched her eyes. Her hair was done in curls. Around her neck was a silver heart shaped pendant Aoshi had given her ten years ago.

Misao didn't have to look at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't care how she looked. What she wanted most in the world was seeing the guardian who brought her up.

With a snap she disappeared.

Misao appeared in what was the hallway leading to the huge ballroom.

"Finally, I'm here." She began to walk, but she tripped on her outfit halfway through.

A young man in a traditional samurai outfit helped her up. "Are you all right?" he said, giving her a friendly smile.

Misao smiled sheepishly. That was clumsy of me! She said to herself. "I'm not acting like a fine lady," she muttered.

"That's not true. You are every inch a lady," said the gentleman.

Misao slapped herself mentally. "Why, thank you. But you know what? I'd rather be dressed in my ninja outfit than in a gown."

"I must say you are a very beautiful lady whether you are in a gown or not. It doesn't matter," he said sincerely.

Misao blushed. She had never been complimented for her beauty. She was always praised for her abilities as a professional ninja. Did I change my face? I think something went wrong with my powers. I must look like a weasel. Or maybe this guy is crazy.

"By the way, I'm Soujiro." He offered his hand, and Misao shook it.

"I'm Misao."

"Pleased to meet you, Misao. May I have the honor to dance with you?"

Are you kidding? You want the honor to dance with a weasel? You are crazy, Misao wanted to say but did not voice her thoughts out loud. Instead, she said, "Sure, why not?"

Battousai went to Kaoru and whispered in her ear, "Gen is coming after you. Follow me."

Kaoru excused herself and Megumi just nodded.

Kaoru followed the manslayer, frowning at his back. Soon they were outside in the garden.

For a few minutes, Battousai didn't say anything. He just stared at the fountain in the middle of the garden.

Kaoru was growing impatient with his silence. "Why are you mute, Battousai?" she blurted out.

At that, Battousai turned sharply, his eyes amber. He narrowed his eyes.

Kaoru was unfazed. "Don't give me that look again, Shinta."

"I told you not to call me Shinta," he growled.

"It's just a name. Anything wrong with that?"

Battousai did not reply. He glanced at his watch. It was now a quarter to nine. He couldn't wait to take the life of Gen Harriot. I will kill him at nine sharp, he decided.

"In fifteen minutes, Gen Harriot will be exterminated."

"Just when did you decide that? I'm your partner, remember?"

"So?"

"I have the right to decide too."

"It won't make a difference, will it?"

Kaoru had to admit that he was right. No matter what the time was, it wouldn't matter. She had to do something and fast.

"Let me to the job,' Kaoru said.

Battousai just smirked at her. He just left without a word again.

Stupid! What am I going to do? I have to prevent him from killing. I have to change him. I have to change his heart.

The lights went black suddenly. Nobody said a word. Kaoru sprang into action quickly. She knew where Gen Harriot and Battousai were. She sensed it strongly.

With all the speed she could muster, she went straight to where Gen was, using her night vision. But as she grabbed Gen by the collar she yelped in pain.

Then the lights went on again. Everyone froze.

Battousai's sword was pointed at his partner's chest. Gen held a knife to Kaoru's neck.

"I'm going to kill your darling fiancé," Gen threatened.

"Just because she's wearing an engagement ring doesn't mean that she's my fiancé. You can go ahead, and kill her for all I care," Battousai retorted.

Kaoru glared at the assassin. She summoned all her energies and in a second Gen was writhing in pain.

Soon there were policemen handcuffing the politician.

"I'm Detective Uno of the Japanese Police Department," he said to Kaoru.

Kaoru shook hands with him and introduced herself.

"Gen Harriot is charged with various crimes. It is a shock that he is actually a cannibal. No doubt, he will be forever locked up alone in a cell."

"I'm glad to hear that, detective," Kaoru said, relieved.

"Thank you, Ms. Kamiya." He gave a bow and left.

"Oh, my God, Kaoru, you were so cool!" Misao said cheerily. She hugged Kaoru tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, raccoon girl."

"I'm so happy to see you here, Misao. And you are so beautiful in that gown!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Misao turned around and then curtseyed like a lady should. "Thank you, honey! By the way, I want you to meet Soujiro."

Soujiro and Kaoru shook hands.

Before Kaoru could say anything to Soujiro, Sanosuke interrupted them. "If you don't mind, Kaoru, your prince has already left."

"I don't care, rooster head. I will catch up. Right now, I want to be with my friends. Who cares about that demon?"

Megumi joined them. Soon they were all laughing like old times.

Author's note: Hope you like it. Please review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**A Fairy**

**Chapter Eight**

Author's Note:

I'm back! I'm so sorry that I was too lazy to update, but since I received a couple of emails last Wednesday from Tiff and Achi, I decided to update. So here we go.

But forgive me, if you find it boring. I would love to receive your reviews because they keep me going. Thank you!

Kaoru rummaged in her black Gucci clutch until she felt the metal touched her fingers. She took out the key and before unlocking the door that led to Battousai's apartment, she took a deep breath. "Okay, Kaoru, relax," she said to herself. As she was about to let the key enter the lock, the door opened wide, surprising her.

The red haired assassin just glared at her narrowly, his amber eyes in slits. He grabbed her right arm, gripping her tightly that Kaoru yelped in pain. He pushed her back against the wall and slammed the door, locking it with the double locks and typing in the password only he knew so that the door would only open under his command.

"You think you can just open this door with just a key," he mocked. He faced her, his eyes traveling down her slim body. He wanted to tear apart the gown she was wearing and explore her flesh. God, I want sex, he thought.

Kaoru felt hot. She knew what Battousai wanted, and she would not give up her virginity to a demon. There is no way I'm letting you touch my body, you demon. She wanted to warn him but remained quiet. She would give him a good kick. She was, after all, a skilled martial arts expert.

Battousai went closer to Kaoru, his face now just inches away from her. With his left hand on the wall, he ran down his right hand on her breast then slowly to her flat abdomen. Kaoru didn't kick him as she thought she would. She just stood immobile, letting him touch her. She loved the feeling of his hand on her body. How gentle he was! She closed her eyes, wanting more of the feeling. Suddenly, she wanted him to make love to her, but then the feeling stopped. Disappointed, she opened her eyes to see what went wrong. When she did, Battousai was staring at her intensely. He brought her closer and kissed her hard, his tongue entering her mouth. Their tongues met. With that, he let go and went to the living room, sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He flicked the channel to CNN as if nothing happened.

Kaoru just stood there shocked, wondering why he would do that so casually. What a gentleman. She just walked to her room regally, her head held high. She closed the door and rested her back on the door. She brought her fingers to her lips, the kiss still lingering there. "I'm so stupid! Kaoru! How could you let him do that to you! Idiot!" she said out loud, angry as to why she didn't kick him when she knew he would take advantage of her. But she knew inside that she wanted it desperately. She had wanted him to carry and bring her to bed so he could explore contours of her body. Only Battousai would match her expectations. He was the man Kaoru was looking for. Later, she would find out. Time was the enemy for the moment.

Misao was quiet which was unusual. Megumi looked at her friend worriedly from the kitchen. They were back in their world at Megumi's new house. Her house had five rooms including a big guest room with its own bathroom. Megumi occupied the biggest room at the far end of the hall with the only double doors upstairs. She still had to furnish the other rooms and transform them into a private library, her own office and leave the guest room and the spare room empty for the moment. She would ask Misao to live with her. She didn't want to live alone in the big house and certainly, she would never let Sano sleep in her house.

Downstairs were a dining room, living room, kitchen, den, and another private library which was also her study room. This private library held many medical books while upstairs would be for her reference books including a set of encyclopedias and fiction novels she had collected even her children's books she had read when she was seven. Ayame and Suzume would love to read them. It would be divided into sections, separating the books according to genre. That would have to be done this weekend, Megumi thought as she finished preparing the coffee.

She carried two mugs of coffee to the living room she had furnished with care with the help of Kaoru and Misao. She handed the mug to Misao and then sat on the sofa, bringing her legs up.

"What's the matter, Misao? You seem troubled," Megumi spoke, breaking the silence. She took a sip of her drink, reveling the taste of the coffee.

Misao propped up her knees too. They both sat opposite each other. Misao sipped the hot coffee before answering. "I saw Aoshi," was all she could say.

Megumi didn't say anything. She wasn't surprised. She knew that he would show up one day. "I see. Was that why you were late?"

"Yes," she paused to take another sip. "He looked so handsome as ever. I haven't seen him since I was eight." She smiled as memories of Aoshi flooded her mind.

"I get the feeling he has a mission there in Japan," Megumi said. Misao looked up quickly, surprised at what she said.

"Why would you say that?" Misao asked.

"Think about it. Why would he be in Japan? And not in the fairy world."

Misao didn't answer. What was he doing there? Did he know that I was going to be there? Why, Aoshi, did you leave me?

Kaoru wiped her wet hair with the towel. She was wearing grey jogging pants and a red top, her nipples showing. She would have looked like a movie star with just her night clothes on. As usual, she was stunning with any clothes she wore.

Kaoru sat before her dressing table. She stared at her reflection as she combed her hair. She was thinking of the kiss he had given her earlier. No matter how hard she tried to brush it off, he was still in her thoughts. How irresistible is he? Kaoru groaned. She wished he had not given her that hard kiss. But she was just denying the fact that she wanted sex. What would it be like to make love with the most feared assassin? Would he be gentle? Or rough? Maybe smooth? Where would he start? My breast? My legs? Would he start by fondling my breast or taking off my clothes?

"Oh, God, Kaoru! What are you thinking? You are so foolish! What a naughty girl you are!" Kaoru scowled at herself.

Author's note: How was it? Please review! Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update soon only, if you send your reviews. Now go and press that button!


	9. Chapter Nine

**A Fairy **

**Chapter Nine**

Author's notes: Hey, everyone! Wow, it has been a really long, long, long, long time since I last updated. If I were you, I'd read the whole story all over again (for those who have read all eight chapters) because I made changes to improve it. I proofread it so that others who are new to this story can understand and hopefully appreciate it.

The reason that it took me an eternity to update was that I lost inspiration and was too lazy. Extremely lazy was I that I have disappointed you. For that I am really sorry. Please forgive me. You have every right to hate me and stop reading this story…..

Well, I'm not forcing you to read it, but I just want you to know how much I'm very lazy. I can't help be lazy, can I?

The alarm clock buzzed off so loud that Kaoru woke up in a jolt. "Oh, my God! What the hell was that? Jeez, man, will you shut up?" She grabbed the alarm clock and turning it off; she saw that it was six o' clock in the morning. "Great! It's too early." Then she remembered the night before. She blushed and tried to shake away the memory. The kiss Battousai had given her still lingered in her lips.

Kaoru got up and went to the bathroom. Half an hour later, she was dressed in a low waist jeans and a red halter top that hugged her abdomen and showed her navel. She was strikingly stunning that when she entered the kitchen to find the manslayer drinking coffee, he paused to stare at her. His stare was so intense that Kaoru felt his eyes exploring her body as if she were naked.

Battousai drained his coffee, got up past Kaoru, ignoring her and saying nothing. "What's with him? Not even greeting me good morning?" Kaoru muttered. "What do you expect from a demon anyway?"

As Kaoru was finishing her breakfast of scrambled eggs with bacon and pancake Battousai had prepared, which Kaoru discovered to her surprise that a demon could be a good cook, she looked up to see him about to leave. "Just where are you going?" Kaoru inquired, standing up and then crossing her arms like a mother would to her disobedient son.

"None of your business," he said in reply without glancing at her. He left, leaving Kaoru fuming.

"How I want to kill him! The nerve of him! He's such a complete cow, I mean demon," Kaoru said, annoyed.

Kaoru saw that her make up powder had flown towards her. She flipped it open, and the image of the beautiful elf showed up. "Oh, hi, Belle! What's up? "

"Kaoru!" the receptionist cried out, relieved, "I have been trying to contact you, but there was poor connection. Anyway, have you heard from the sprite that was sent to you?"

"Yes, I did. Something wrong?" Kaoru asked, worried that something might have happened to Lorelei.

"No, of course not, dear," Belle said quickly. "Actually, Commander Nakamura just wanted to check how you have been doing. He has important news. Hold on, I'll put him through." Her image disappeared and flicked on to show the commander in a grave expression.

"Commander!" Kaoru said. She didn't know whether she should salute or not. She was tongue tied. Before her was the image of one of the most powerful fairies in the Fantasy World. Kaoru had looked up to him with awe and still did.

"Hello, Kaoru," the commander greeted though his eyes showed anxiety. "Frankly speaking, I've got a dangerous mission you must importantly carry out with your partner, Battousai. You must succeed because this is an opportunity for you to delve into the dark past of Battousai. This knowledge alone will help you change him for the better."

"I understand, Commander," was all Kaoru could say.

"You are aware that this mission assigned to you is a test on whether you have what it takes to be the captain of the Blue FA Team or not?"

When Kaoru didn't answer, the Commander called her, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru's mind traveled back to the passage she had read yesterday._ Silence reigns darkness itself. There is no warmth._ She snapped out when she heard the commander call out her name again. "I'm sorry, Commander. I was just thinking of the passage that I read yesterday," she apologized.

"That's all right, Kaoru. That book was written by the wife of Battousai," Commander Nakamura said.

"He has a wife?" Kaoru asked, shocked, for she never thought that anyone would marry a cold-blooded assassin.

Commander Nakamura didn't reply right away. He gave a faint smile at the expression Kaoru showed. He thought so, too, that it was bizarre Battousai would marry. "She passed away thirteen years ago. She was murdered while her husband was sent on a mission. It was a tragic death that Battousai was never seen again for five years. Tomoe was the only one who understood Battousai's heart. It was like she was the only one who knew how to unlock his heart." Commander Nakamura paused. "I shall send you the details about his wife if you want. I think it might help you unlock the mystery of how Battousai came to be."

Kaoru was quiet. She was lost in thought. So Battousai had a wife. But how could his wife find solace in darkness? How could she survive without warmth much less Battousai? Didn't love come with warmth? Was there love in their marriage when neither of them believed in love, or did they believe in love? What made them unite as one? Kaoru could not answer. She was wholly baffled. She could not fathom the mystery. But that was why she loved mysteries. Mysteries challenged her mind. She had always read mysterious books in her childhood days. There was never a day when she had stopped collecting books on mysteries. Even as she entered adolescence, she still had the hungry passion for reading mysteries.

The commander studied Kaoru. She's deep in thought, he said to himself."I know that this really is a jigsaw puzzle, Kaoru. It takes patience to piece it out," the commander said gently.

"Yeah, you're right, Commander. It does. What do people say?"

"Patience is a virtue," they both said together and then laughed.

"Well, Kaoru, Sano, I believe, will send all the information you need to know regarding the mission including the death of Tomoe."

"Thank you so much, Commander," Kaoru said.

"I wish you all the best, Kaoru. I know you can do it," with that, the commander nodded, and his image went blank reversing it back to the mirror.

Author's notes: I'm sorry that it's short. Once again, I'm lazy to write a longer one. Just do me one favor: Review!

Thank you for taking your time to read it.


End file.
